She Thinks My Truck is Sexy
by SpobyClaceFosterson
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Spoby. Smut. The truck. Need I say more?


If Toby had been sober, he would have felt horrible for this.

He loved and respected Spencer. He wouldn't like the idea of taking her to his truck and... taking her.

But Toby Cavanaugh was **not, **in fact, sober. Neither was his girlfriend, who literally demanded that he do just that.

They could blame the whole thing on Hanna in the morning. It was her idea that they have their own party for graduation. Jason, wanting to have some fun with his sister and friends had appointed himself DD for the night. He could party sober and still have fun. However, the party hadn't been going on long when the recovered alcoholic had decided it would be best if the group just stay the night in his mostly empty home. He knew what happened when drunk people were left to their own devices.

And Spencer was, at the very least, sober enough to not want to disrespect her brother by having wild, drunk sex under his roof. At least if Jason figured out what they were doing, maybe he would spare Toby's life and manhood for not defiling his little sister in his house. The two had just put aside any former differences for Spencer's sake, and Toby didn't want to mess with that, anyway.

So, really, his truck seemed like the perfect place for what his very drunk, very frisky girlfriend wanted out of her equally drunk and horny boyfriend.

Pressing her lips against his eagerly, Spencer was currently attempting to drag Toby inside the tan Chevy. He just wasn't fond of the idea that he'd have to release her to get the door he had her pressed against at the moment.

She disconnected their lips with a moan and pulled on his jacket collar.

"Toby, truck. Get it the damn truck."

Sober Toby probably would have laughed at her eagerness. Drunk Toby was too hard to think straight, so he simply complied with Spencer's wishes and let her move to the side while he pulled the door open. She pushed him in first and slammed the door behind her as she straddled his waist.

Reconnecting their lips, Toby pulled his leather jacket off and grabbed her waist to press her center down onto him.

"Mm!" Spencer was apparently very fond of the friction that provided and began to slowly -teasingly- move over him, drawing out a groan.

The brunette pulled back to quickly pull off her shirt and Toby took a moment to ogle her red lace clad breasts. Maybe they'd go again after this and he'd actually remove the bra. Right now, there was no time for that nonsense. Who needed to be fully naked, anyway?

Spencer licked her lips, noticing the glimmer of lust in her boyfriend's eyes. She gyrated her hips over his with more force and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Even Drunk Toby could gather that his woman wanted him shirtless and quickly remedied her low speed by simply ripping the shirt down the middle. So what if some buttons went flying? He had more shirts... Somewhere. Mostly in Spencer's possession. Thief refused to surrender them.

His train of thought was broken when Spencer's hands moved down to his jeans.

"Ah fuck..."

There was some definite cupping. And rubbing. Why were there still clothes?

Hoping Spencer wasn't particularly fond of the pair of jeans that were presently keeping him from what he wanted, Toby yanked on the button till it and her zipper gave way.

"Spence- Shit. Spencer, stop doing that! Get up for a second."

Drunk Spencer was not at all happy, having to maneuver with so little room, but she managed to lay herself on the bench seat long enough for her jeans to be yanked down her legs.

_Might as well kill two birds with one stone, _Toby thought to himself, as he pulled the red panties with them. He, of course, took a moment to inspect them and quickly deduced that these were going home with him.

Spencer's hands moved back to his jeans, her target this time- His button and zipper. Not even willing to wait long enough for him to force the denim all the way down his legs, Spencer just pushed them down as far as she liked, taking his boxers with them.

She pushed him back into his former sitting position and took her place over him, again.

_Birth control is a wonderful thing,_ was Toby's last coherent thought before, without preamble, Spencer sunk down on him.

"Oh!"

"Goddamn!"

There was no stopping Drunk Spencer. She was adjusted enough from former...sessions, apparently. She just began pulling off and slamming back down.

"Oh my god!" Toby could never forget how loud she could get. He **loved **it. She was loud and he swore. That was how they rolled.

Grunting, Toby began to thrust upwards into her on her way down, pushing him impossibly deeper, making Spencer scream even louder.

It was gonna be quick, sweaty, and rough. And he had no problem with that.

Spencer vaguely heard her boyfriend's utterances of "Christ, Spencer! Fuck..."

But, really, the only thought in her head was how good she was feeling. Toby was touching and rubbing places she didn't even know _existed _inside her.

"Toby, I'm gonna- OH god!" She could swear that man was a mind reader. Before she could even finish her sentence, his fingers were on her clit, rubbing fast circles.

Trying to reach her high, Spencer began moving faster atop her boyfriend. Just a little closer- and, like a rocket, she was off.

"Oh my god, oh, Toby! Ah!"

Toby didn't stop while she rode out her orgasm. If anything, her completion spurred him on further. Thrusting up harder, and faster, feeling her walls tighten around him.

As if she had magically sensed how close he was, Spencer leaned forward and took his lips with hers, wasting no time before shoving her tongue in his mouth and rubbing down his chest. Now, that she had come down from her orgasm, she was more in control of her faculties and started pushing herself on to him harder.

Gasps and grunts fell from the carpenters lips as he lost it.

"Fuck, shit, Spence! Ugh."

The couple finally stopped moving against each other and attempted to calm their breathing.

The alcohol and orgasm induced haze had them grinning widely at each other until they heard a knock on the truck window.

Freezing, to two simultaneously turned to see none other than Jason DiLaurentis covering his eyes with a scowl on his face.


End file.
